A typical tablet press is a so-called rotary press. If it is dealt with tablet presses above and below, of course such rotary presses are also meant by which arbitrary other pressed articles can be produced, like in the foodstuff-, washing agent- or other fields, for instance.
The typical construction of a rotary press is to mount a rotor in a stand, wherein the rotor has bores for the guides of upper and lower punches, between which a die plate is arranged with die bores with which the punches co-operate during the circulation of the rotor. The compression punches are actuated by compression rollers in compression stations, and guided outside of the same via control cams.
The rotor is driven by a suitable drive motor. In this context, it has also become known to integrate an electric motor into a rotor, wherein the rotor of the electric motor lies in the outside and is in engagement with the inner wall of the press rotor. The press rotor is mostly formed in one piece. Even the die plate can be formed in one piece with the rotor.
However, from DE 101 59 114, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, it has also become known to compose the die plate from individual segments. The segments are secured in a suitable way in the rotor. From the cited document, it has also become known to press the segments against an abutment surface of the rotor with the aid of compression set screws.
The present invention is based on the objective to form a tablet press with a segmented die plate, such that preset stressing forces can be applied to the die segments in a simple way.